New Life
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Terkadang hidup itu seperti selembar kertas. Jika masa lalu sudah berakhir kau hany perlu mengambil kertas baru dan menorehkan cerita baru. Cinta yang baru. Hidup yang baru / DaeLo Fanfiction / 2shoot / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : New Life

.

Main Cast :

- Jung Daehyun

- Zelo

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

Rated :

T

.

Genre :

Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : Yaoi Fanfiction! OOC, Typo(s), ect. No PLAGIARISM

A/N : Ini sequel dari ff Coffee shop, biar gak bingung silahkan baca ff itu dulu ya :)

**If You Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

~New Live~

.

Matahari sudah condong kebarat, menandakan bahwa sang dewa langit akan segera berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan. Angin musim gugur disore itu berhembus pelan. Cuaca hari ini sangatlah bagus, tak ayal banyak sekali orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ditaman.

Ya, Taman ditengah kota Seoul ini sangatlah ramai. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang bercengkrama ditaman. Ada juga keluarga kecil yang juga ikut meramaikan taman ini. Tak terkecuali sosok pemuda manis yang kini tengah menyesap bubble tea nya.

Pemuda itu duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Lama ia duduk disana sampai dirasakan smart phone nya bergetar. Melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia menekuk wajahnya. Si bos menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Kenapa bos gila itu tidak mau berhenti mengganggu ku sih?!" Pemuda itu memutuskan sambungannya. Namun ia kembali mendesah kesal karna ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar.

"Ck! Terserah" Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Tak lama getaran itu berhenti. Namun saat ia menoleh ponsel itu kembali bergetar namun hanya sebentar. Menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Perlahan ia membuka pesan itu. Berdecak sebal dan mengantongi ponselnya. Ia membuang sisa bubble teanya ketempat sampah dan segera beranjak pergi menuju suatu tempat.

.

~New Live~

.

_**"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa? Eh? Kau macchiato yang kemarin kan?"**_

_**"Namaku Choi Junhong! Bukan mac-machi apalah itu!"**_

_**"Macchiato"**_

Daehyun tersenyum. Ingatannya kembali pada 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia masih berumur 19 tahun, bekerja magang pada sebuah coffee shop milik sahabatnya Yongguk. Dan tentu saja ia masih ingat saat pertemuan keduanya dengan pria manis yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Choi Junhong

Cinta pertamanya. Orang yang sangat ia cintai bahkan sampai sekarang cintanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Ia juga masih ingat saat pertemuan terakhir mereka di taman bermain. Senyuman itu, Masih terbayang jelas dibenaknya.

Jujur saja, Sampai detik ini ia belum rela atas kepergian Junhong. Terlalu cepat dan.. Mendadak.. Teringat olehnya saat Jongup datang dan memberikan kabar bahwa Junhongnya telah pergi. Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dan parahnya selama 8 bulan ia harus dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa.

Surat terakhir dari Junhong lah yang membuat dirinya sembuh. Junhong memintanya hidup dengan baik. ia menyanggupi semua itu. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia seorang direktur muda berbakat, cabang _coffee_ _shop_ miliknya tersebar di seluruh asia atas kerja samanya dengan Yongguk. Bukankah itu perkembangan yang hebat?

Derap langkah yang mendekat membuat Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh. "Kau terlambat satu menit Zelo-ya. Gajimu ku potong satu hari" Ucap Daehyun.

Pria manis yang baru saja sampai itu menjambak rambutnya kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Bisa-bisa gajinya habis kalau bos gilanya itu terus-terusan memotong gajinya hanya karna ia terlambat datang walau hanya beberapa menit.

"Dasar gila" desisnya kesal.

Daehyun Hanya tertawa melihat raut kesal yang ditunjukan oleh sekertarisnya ini. Ia menyukainya. Menyukai saat pria manis dihadapannya ini tengah merengut. Sangat lucu dan imut. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Daehyun lebih suka melihat senyuman manis dari pria berkulit seputih susu ini.

Ia meminum _coffee_ nya dan kembali membaca sebuah koran yang sempat ia lupakan. Mengabaikan Zelo yang kini tengah memandang geram kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _sajangnim_ memanggilku kesini?! Kalau tidak ada hal penting lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

Daehyun menahan lengan Zelo saat pria itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruh Zelo duduk disofa yang terletak disampingnya.

Zelo hanya menurut. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan orang yang menurutnya gila itu. Menyamankan duduknya dan menyibukkan dirinya melihat-lihat keseliling. Mengagumi arsitektur di _coffee_ _shop_ yang sangatlah unik.

"Ingin memesan _coffee_?"

Pertanyaan dari Daehyun membuat Zelo harus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria itu. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai _coffee_"

"Kenapa? _Coffee_ itu enak. Kau akan menyukainya jika mau mencoba"

"Aku membenci _coffee_"

Daehyun menatap Zelo lekat. Ia sempat terkejut juga dengan pengakuan sekertarisnya barusan. Membenci _coffee_? Berbeda sekali dengan Junhong yang sangat menyukai _coffee_. Pantas saja sekertarisnya itu selalu menolak jika ia menawarkan _coffee_ padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Lupakan" Zelo membuang pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Daehyun. Ia termenung untuk beberapa saat.

"Hey.. Kau melamun"

Suara Daehyun lagi-lagi membuat Zelo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berdehem sebentar kemudian menatap bosnya itu. "_Sajangnim_, bolehkan aku pulang sekarang? Kau benar-benar membuang waktu luangku" Terdengar sangat kurang ajar. Tapi Zelo bersikap masa bodoh. Ia sudah mati kesal dibuatnya.

"Gajimu ku potong satu hari lagi karena berbicara kurang ajar pada bos mu"

Zelo menghela nafas pasrah. Suka-suka hati bosnya. Mau memotong gajinya selama sebulan pun ia sudah tidak perduli lagi. "Terserah" ucapnya ketus. Kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap kepergian Zelo diam. Tidak berniat menahannya lagi. Kembali bayangan-bayangan tentang Junhong berputar di fikirannya. Kenangan yang begitu manis dan melekat dihatinya. Walau hanya sebentar tapi itu sangat berarti.

"Aku merindukanmu Junhong" lirihnya. Ia membuka mata. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Zelo sangatlah mirip denganmu. Wajahnya, Senyumannya, cara berbicaranya.. Sangat mirip" senyuman itu berganti dengan kekehan pelan.

Ia meneguk habis _coffee_ _macchiato_ yang sudah dingin. Membereskan koran yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mengambil tas ransel yang ia bawa. "Tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda denganmu.. Dia sedikit.. Galak.. Hahaha"

Seiring dengan tawanya yang masih terdengar. Daehyun menghilang dari _coffee shop_ itu. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah untuk beristirahat.

.

~New Live~

.

Kicauan burung menghiasi pagi yang sangat cerah ini. Tidak tertinggal suara kicauan yang berasal dari jam alarm yang terpasang dikamar bernuansa klasik itu. Mengusik ketenangan dipagi hari.

Alarm itu semakin berteriak kesal. Karna sejak tadi orang yang tadi malam memasang alarm itu tetap bergeming dari tempatnya. Bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mati kah?

Dengkuran yang terdengar agak kencang dan Jangan lupakan aliran sungai han kecil yang mengalir dari sudut bibir tebal pria dengan warna rambut coklat itu menandakan bahwa sosok itu masih bernyawa.

DUK DUK DUK!

"JUNG DAEHYUN MATIKAN ALARM SIALAN MU ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTUMU DAN MEMBAKARMU HIDUP-HIDUP!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Alarm itu semakin berbunyi nyaring. Membuat telinga siapapun berdengung sakit. Ah terkecuali pria yang dipanggil Jung Daehyun itu.

Merasa tidak ada respon sosok yang mengetuk pintu mengerang marah. "JUNG _PABBO_!"

BRAK!

DUK!

"aww.."

Rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari sosok yang menjadi biang dari semuanya. Ia meringis. Merasakan bokongnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya lantai kamarnya. Tapi dengan santainya ia kembali naik ke atas kasur dan tertidur. Menyisakan satu sosok lagi yang hanya terbengong melihat kejadian itu.

"MATI KAU JUNG DAEHYUN!"

.

~New Live~

.

"Aduh pelan-pelan! Bodoh jangan ditekan!"

Zelo semakin menekan tangannya kewajah sang bos yang kini terlihat lebam. Ia tersenyum senang dalam hati saat melihat bosnya itu mengerang kesakitan. Sebuah kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"Jangan tersenyum senang seperti itu! Aku tahu kan sedang berbahagia melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini kan?"

Zelo hanya memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan polosnya. Mengguman kata 'Apa' berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Daehyun.

"Kenapa bisa lebam seperti ini? Kau berkelahi?"

Daehyun menggeleng. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi. "Tadi pagi ada gorila yang mengamuk dikamarku. Dia meninju pipiku karna aku tidak mau bangun dari tidur. Hah.. Menyeramkan"

Zelo mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. "Rumahmu... Berada dikebun binatang?"

CTAK!

"Bukan begitu! Gorila yang tadi aku sebutkan itu sebenarnya temanku. Bang Yongguk. Kami tinggal satu atap dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Himchan"

Zelo mengusap dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh Daehyun. Ia hanya ber-oh-ria saat mendengar menjelasan dari Daehyun. Tidak perduli siapa itu Bang Yongguk ataupun Kim Himchan.

Grep

Tubuh itu tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Daehyun. "Lepaskan.."

"Tidak.."

Memberontak karna bosnya ini semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangannya. Ia merasa risih. Bosnya selalu melakukan itu padanya. Ia tentu saja tidak menyukai itu.

Heran karna bosnya ini sangat suka memegang tangannya. Ia juga heran karna bosnya ini terlihat sangat tertarik padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ia begitu mempesona sampai orang ini menyukai dirinya?

"Tanganmu hangat"

Zelo hanya diam. Ia memilih menyibukkan diri melihat pada ponselnya yang ia genggam ditangan yang tidak digenggam Daehyun.

"Jangan mengabaikan ku Zelo-ya, atau aku akan-"

"Memotong gajiku? Potong saja _sajangnim_. Potong sesukamu" Zelo memotong perkataan Daehyun. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Besok malam aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu. Kita ke club besok" Ucap Daehyun. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Zelo. Berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Club? Untuk apa?"

"Temanku, Youngjae. Dia akan mengadakan party. Aku ingin datang bersamamu"

"Kenapa harus denganku?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

'Dasar Bos gila menyebalkan!' Rutuk Zelo dalam hati.

~Love And Coffee~

Dentuman musik yang amat keras mengusik gendang telinga Zelo. Ia menatap risih pada sekitarnya. Bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun tidak pernah sekalipun Zelo meminum alkohol.

Ia tersenyum pada sahabatnya Daehyun. Yoo Youngjae namanya, Disana juga terdapat 3 orang pria lainnya yang Junhong yakini teman-teman Daehyun. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum selama party itu berlangsung. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan orang-orang disana.

"Zelo-ya, Kau tidak minum?"

Zelo menggeleng. Ia menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak. "Tidak Youngjae _Hyung_, terimakasih atas tawarannya"

"Astaga! kau mirip sekali dengannya!"

"Mirip? Dengannya?" Zelo bertanya. Ia bingung dengan maksud perkataan itu.

"Junhong"

Setelahnya percakapan itu terputus. Zelo memilih untuk diam. Siapa Junhong?

.

~New Live~

.

Bruk!

"Ya Jung Daehyun menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!"

Teriakan yang terdengar dari bibir mungil itu menggema diruangan bernuansa klasik. Zelo berusaha keras menyingkirkan tubuh Daehyun yang sedang mabuk dari atas tubuhnya.

Sesaat ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menyetujui permintaan teman-teman Daehyun. Memintanya untuk mengantar Daehyun yang mabuk untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Daehyun kesamping. Sedikit bisa bernafas lega karna tubuh itu tidak lagi menindihnya. Ia berdiri. Namun kembali terjatuh saat lengannya ditarik dengan paksa.

"J-Jung.. Ap-Apa yang kau-hmppt"

Bibir mungil itu disumpal oleh bibir tebal seorang pria yang kini berada diatasnya. Sedikit mengerang karna ciuman itu sangatlah kasar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul bahu pria diatasnya ini. Namun sia-sia.

Zelo menggerakkan kepalanya kenanan dan kirinya. Terkejut karna tangan pria di atasnya ini mencengkram erat rahangnya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan karna cengkraman itu sangat kuat.

"Eummpph!"

Duak!

"Arghh.." Suara Daehyun terdengar. Ia meringis saat selangkangannya ditendang oleh Zelo. Ia berguling kesamping, memegangi adik kecilnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Zelo buru-buru berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar Daehyun. Ia menghela nafas lega. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"

.

~New Live~

.

Zelo mengetuk pintu bercat coklat itu pelan. Saat dirasakan orang didalamnya mempersilahkan ia masuk, Zelo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia merutuk dalam hati saat melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui.

"Ada apa?!" Ucap Zelo tidak sabaran.

"Duduklah dulu, Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan pada bos mu"

Zelo mendengus. Ia duduk disofa dengan gusar. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting lebih baik aku keluar saja! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk _**Sajangnim**_"

Tidak ada jawaban. Zelo sibuk mengumpati bosnya dalam hati. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian malam itu. Pipinya memerah. Ia menggeleng, berusaha agar bayangan itu segera lenyap dari fikirannya.

"Maafkan aku"

"Eoh?" Zelo menoleh. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Maaf untuk apa _**Sajangnim**_?"

Daehyun berdehem pelan. Ia menatap Zelo dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Malam itu.. Aku.. Aku menciummu"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal Daehyun membuat pipi bulat Zelo semakin memerah. Ia menundukan kepalanya agar Daehyun tidak melihat semburat yang kini sudah memenuhi wajahnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Saat i-itu kau sedang mabuk"

Daehyun menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul diluar sana. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Tangannya meraba jendela itu. Mengelusnya pelan dan berujar.. "Aku kira.. Kau.. Junhong.."

Deg

Zelo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan bingung. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun kembali menutupnya saat melihat wajah sendu milik Daehyun. Cukup tertegun karna sebelumnya bosnya itu tidak pernah pemperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Junhong.. Dia orang yang sangat aku cintai.."

Zelo terdiam. Daehyun.. Mencintai orang lain? Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia menekan dadanya pelan kemudian menggeleng. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat mengetahui bahwa Daehyun mencintai orang lain? Ia.. Ia bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Daehyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Zelo berujar lirih.

"Junhong sudah tiada.. Dan dia sangatlah mirip denganmu Zelo-ya.. Malam itu.. Malam itu aku kira kau Junhong.. Maafkan aku"

Deg Deg..

Mata Zelo memanas. Jadi ciuman itu.. Ciuman itu sebenarnya untuk Junhong?

Zelo segera berdiri. "Aku pergi, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" Ucapnya cepat kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun sebuah lengan menahannya untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Ia tidak menoleh.

"Aku.. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini"

"Lepaskan!"

Daehyun tersentak. Terkejut karna Zelo menepis tangannya cukup kasar. Ia bergeming. Menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Zelo yang kini sudah pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Zelo..."

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Hai. Saya kembali dengan sequel dari ff saya yang Coffee Shop. Sequelnya TBC ya xD maafkan saya. Karna cerita ini cukup panjang. Jadi tidak mungkin langsung ditamatkan sekarang. Karna takut readerdeul bosan sampai menguap lebar. Hahaha. Tapi saya janji ff ini hanya twoshoot ^^ Tidak lebih.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview di ff Coffee Shop *bow*

**Big Thanks For :**

_**Kang Hyun Yoo , SSungMine , ichizenkaze , Kim Mika , Bang3424 , Akasuna Minkyoo, RinKM137.**_

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, MAAFKAN SAYA JIKA SELAMA SAYA BERADA DISINI BANYAK MEMBUAT KESALAHAN /BOW/

FF Only Tears akan segera Update. FF ini pun akan segera berlanjut. Jangan bosan dengan cerita saya yang sangatlah sederhana dan pasaran ini. Jangan lupa juga untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian ya, saya jadi sedih karna terlalu banyak silent readers :( Kalau masih banyak siders saya harus apa ya? u.u

Akhir kata..

Review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : New Life

.

Main Cast :

- Jung Daehyun

- Zelo

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

Rated :

T

.

Genre :

Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : Yaoi Fanfiction! OOC, Typo(s), ect. No PLAGIARISM

A/N : Ini sequel dari ff Coffee shop, biar gak bingung silahkan baca ff itu dulu ya :)

**If You Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

~New Life~

.

.

Seminggu Setelah kejadian dimana Zelo marah pada Daehyun membuat hubungan keduanya semakin merenggang. Baik Daehyun maupun Zelo sama-sama menutup diri dan tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini.

Terutama Zelo. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh. Sungguh.. Ia takut dengan penjelasan yang akan keluar dari bibir tebal Daehyun. Bagaimana kalau harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan? Maka dari itu Zelo butuh waktu dan ia lebih memilih menjaga jarak dengan bosnya itu.

Ada kalanya Zelo lelah dengan semua ini. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi pada sosok Junhong membuatnya sampai tidak bisa tidur setiap malam.

Nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel milik Zelo membuat pria bersurai pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terdiam, ini pasti dari bosnya. Apa harus diangkat?

Zelo menghela nafas berat. Dengan kesal ia meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya agak kasar.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mengitari taman yang terlihat indah disore hari. Sedikit berjalan-jalan mungkin bisa membuatnya melupakan sosok Jung Daehyun.

"Ini.."

Zelo menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memandang sosok disampingnya tidak percaya. "B-Bos.."

Sosok yang dipanggil bos itu mengangkat alisnya. Ia kembali menyodorkan kaleng minumannya pada Zelo. "Kau tidak mau?"

Zelo yang tersadar dengan reflek menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumput taman yang hijau. Berusaha menghindari tatapan dari Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecut. Ia menarik tangannya dan kembali memasukkan minuman itu kedalam tas. Terbesit rasa kecewa saat Zelo menolak pemberiannya. Apa Zelo masih marah padanya? Daehyun berdehem sebentar. "Lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk"

Zelo menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku ada urusan.." ucapnya kemudian buru-buru berbalik, saat ia ingin melangkah sebuah lengan menahannya. Ia menepis kasar lengan Daehyun dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun lengannya kembali ditahan, kali ini ia meringis karna cengkraman tangan Daehyun sangatlah kuat.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, kali ini aku benar-benar akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Apa kau tidak risih dengan keadaan kita sekarang huh?!" Daehyun mendesis. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Zelo menghindarinya dan Daehyun sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Zelo semakin memberontak. Masa bodo dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang terpenting saat ini ia harus terlepas dari cengkraman Daehyun dan pergi menjauh.

"Zelo diam!"

Bentakan yang keluar dari bibir Daehyun membuat Zelo diam seketika. Perlahan tubuh Zelo yang awalnya membelakangi Daehyun mulai berbalik. "Apa?! Ish kau menyakiti lenganku!"

Daehyun melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Maaf.." Ucapnya lirih. Ia memandang Zelo dengan tatapan bersalah. "Ku mohon, jangan salah paham.. Tentang Junhong bisa ku jelaskan"

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kalau bukan urusanmu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Zelo mendelik marah. Ia sebenarnya malas berdebat dengan bosnya yang keras kepala ini. "Aku menghindarimu? Tidak, mungkin perasaanmu saja yang terlalu sensitif _Sajangnim_"

"Jelas-jelas kau menghindariku. Seminggu ini kau tidak mau berlama-lama dengan ku, menolak ajakan ngobrolku, bahkan kau menolak panggilanku!"

"Memangnya kau siapa ku hah? Kekasihku? Omong kosong!" ucap Zelo yang langsung membuat Daehyun bungkam. Zelo tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa diam? Aku hanya sekretarismu, aku bekerja bukan untuk melayanimu setiap saat! Jadi berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti kekasihmu Jung!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Zelo memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Daehyun. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti saat bahunya ditarik. Ia terkejut. Tubuhnya seketika melemas.

Daehyun menekan tengkuk Zelo. Berusaha memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir semerah cherry milik pria manis dihadapannya ini. Tidak ada perlawanan. Dan Daehyun semakin berani, ia menjilat bibir bawah Zelo dan menggigitnya pelan. Menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menyapa lidah hangat milik Zelo.

Lama mereka berciuman. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Daehyun mengecup sekilas bibir Zelo dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pipi Zelo yang memerah.

Zelo mengambil nafas panjang. Bisa dirasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Namun tatapan Zelo berubah sendu. "Aku bukan Junhong.."

"Aku tahu. Kau Zelo, Kekasih baruku.."

"M-Mwo?!"

Daehyun tertawa saat melihat wajah Junhong yang kebingungan. Sangat menggemaskan!

"YA! Jangan tertawa! Apa tadi kau bilang? Kekasihmu? Ish kau benar-benar seenaknya!" Zelo mencibir. Ia menatap kesal kearah Daehyun.

Sedangkan yang ditatap malah semakin tertawa. Ia berdehem sebentar. "ZELO, MAU KAH KAU JADI KEKASIHKU?" teriak Daehyun yang langsung membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi heboh. Banyak orang yang bersiul dan berteriak. Menyuruh Zelo untuk mengatakan ya.

Sedangkan Zelo. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Bosnya gila! Dasar gila!

BUGH!

Dengan sekali tendangan ditulang kering milik Daehyun membuat suasana itu semakin gaduh. Daehyun meringis. Merasakan nyeri dibagian kakinya. Ia menatap Zelo. "Ya! Kenapa menendangku?!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Daehyun, Zelo melangkahkan kakinya dengan menghentak-hentak. Ia berbalik menatap Daehyun. Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar bodoh! Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih romantis dari ini? Ugh memalukan!" Zelo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yaaa~ Zelo tunggu aku~"

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Zelo sayanggg~ kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku~"

"Issh! Menggelikan!"

.

~New Life~

.

Suara tawa yang menggelegar disebuah ruangan bercat coklat membuat pria dengan bibir tebal itu mendengus. Ia memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apanya yang lucu?!

"YA!" Bentaknya kesal. Ia melempari satu-persatu teman-temannya dengan bantal sofa yang berada didekatnya.

"Jung Daehyun berhenti! Kau membuat ruanganku berantakan!" Suara berat Yongguk terdengar. Ia memandang tajam Daehyun.

Daehyun menghentikan aksinya melempar bantal. Ia menggerutu kesal. "Berhenti tertawa! Apa itu lucu? Menurutku itu romantis"

Youngjae yang sejak tadi sibuk meredam tawanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. "Romantis? Jika aku jadi Zelo aku akan menutupi wajahku dengan tong sampah terdekat! Ahahahaha.."

"Yoo Youngjae.." Daehyun mendesis. Ia berencana melemparkan gelas minumannya kewajah Youngjae. Tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan saat melihat Jongup memelototinya. "Matamu itu bisa keluar jika memelototiku seperti itu Moon!"

Jongup mencibir. "Aku setuju dengan istriku. Seharusnya kau melakukan hal yang lebih romantis.. Zelo pasti sangat malu karna ulah gilamu _hyung_!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini ribut sekali! Daehyun mengumpulkan kita untuk membantunya bukan mengejeknya" Himchan menengahi perdebatan kecil yang terjadi diantara tiga manusia yang selalu heboh ini.

Daehyun memeletkan lidahnya pada Youngjae dan Jongup. Merasa tertolong karna Himchan menegur kedua sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu sibuk mendeath glare Daehyun.

Himchan menghela nafas berat. Kenapa teman-temannya itu sulit sekali diatur? Selalu bertingkah kekanakkan. Ia menatap Yongguk. "Ada usul Bbang?" tanyanya.

Yongguk terdiam cukup lama. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengubah taman menjadi sedemikian rupa dan menyuruh Zelo untuk datang" Jelasnya. Ia menatap satu-persatu orang yang berada didalam ruangan ini.

Himchan, Youngjae dan Jongup dengan kompak mengangguk. Mereka menatap Daehyun. "Bagaimana?" Ucap mereka serempak.

Daehyun nampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku serahkan pada kalian"

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya Jung?" Yongguk bertanya.

"Entahlah.."

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu -kecuali daehyun- Sibuk mengumpat. 'Dasar Bodoh' batin mereka semua.

.

~New Life~

.

"Jung pabbo! Ini sudah jam 11 malam dan dia menyuruhku ke taman? Astaga.. kenapa aku mau saja menuruti permintaannya? Aku harus segera priksa ke dokter, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku" Zelo sibuk dirasakan angin malam membelai tubuhnya, ia segera merapatkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku. Sial bagi Zelo karna ia lupa membawa sarung tangan.

Zelo mempercepat langkahnya. Tinggal melewati satu tikungan dan ia akan sampai.

TAP..

Langkah itu terhenti. Menyisakan sosok Junhong yang terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Matanya memandang takjub pemandangan didepannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mulai memasuki taman. Taman itu dihiasi oleh banyak lampu berwarna warni dengan berbagai macam bentuk, lilin yang tersusun rapi dipinggir jalan setapak dan kembang api yang menyala semakin memperindah pemandangan ditaman ini.

Zelo menatap kearah ayunan yang berada ditengah-tengah taman. Ia tertegun saat melihat punggung seseorang yang sedang duduk disana.

"Jung.." Bisiknya lirih.

Daehyun berdiri. Tersenyum sangat manis saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Ia menyuruh Zelo untuk duduk diayunan dan ia berjongkok dihadapan Zelo. Daehyun perlahan menggenggam tangan Zelo. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ia simpan disaku jaketnya.

Daehyun dengan cekatan memasangkan sebuah sarung tangan ketangan milik Zelo.

"J-jung.."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati beku. Lain kali bawalah sarung tangan" Daehyun terdiam sebentar. Ia ingat.. Ia ingat kata-kata ini juga pernah ia ucapkan dihadapan Junhong. ditempat yang sama dan diwaktu yang sama juga.

"Kau tahu Zelo, Sarung tangan ini pernah dipakai oleh Junhong" Ucap Daehyun.

Zelo terdiam. Memilih untuk mendengarkan Daehyun.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku bertemu dengan pria manis dicoffee shop tempat aku bekerja. Dia memesan ice cream, aku ingat saat itu ia merengut kesal karna aku menertawakannya. Dan itulah awal dari semuanya.." Daehyun memberi jeda dari ceritanya. Ia menatap Zelo. Memastikan bahwa pria dihadapannya ini menyimak ceritanya.

"Kembali bercerita Jung Daehyun"

"Dia mengunjungi coffee shop setiap hari untuk meminum segelas caramel macchiato. Aku sampai hafal dengan pesanannya itu. Dan siapa sangka. Aku jatuh hati padanya.."

"..Malam itu, dia mengajakku kesini untuk menemaninya bermain ayunan. aku memasangkan sarung tangan ini karna dia lupa membawa sarung tangan dan kau kembali mengulang kejadian itu" Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingat, hari terakhir saat aku bertemu dengannya, kita berdua pergi ketaman bermain. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah datang lagi ke coffee shop tempat ku bekerja. Aku kehilangan jejaknya, sampai beberapa minggu kemudian, Jongup, sepupunya memberitahuku bahwa... Junhong sudah.. Meninggal.." Terdengar sangat lirih. Daehyun tersenyum miris. Teringat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu juga terjadi disini.

"Dia meninggal karna penyakit alzeimer. Aku sempat marah karna dia tidak pernah memberi tahuku soal penyakitnya itu. Saat itu aku sangat terpuruk. Dihantui oleh perasaan menyesal, menyesal karna tidak sempat menyatakan cinta padanya.. Sungguh itu membuat batinku tersiksa.."

Grep

Zelo memeluk tubuh Daehyun erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang siap meledak. Mengusap-usap punggung Daehyun pelan. Entah mengapa saat mendengar cerita Daehyun membuat hatinya seperti teriris. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Daehyun dan itu.. Sangat sakit..

"Tapi sekarang.. Aku tahu Junhong sedang tersenyum diatas sana. Ia sudah mengirimkan pengganti dirinya untukku.."

Daehyun melepas pelukan Zelo. Mengelus pipi Zelo yang sekarang sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Zelo singkat.

"Saat ini, Tempat Junhong sudah tergantikan oleh mu. Luka ini, sudah mengering karna kedatanganmu. Berjanjilah padaku Zelo. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.."

Zelo mengangguk. "Aku berjanji.."

"_Saranghae_ Zelo. _Would you be mine_?"

Zelo kembali mengangguk. "_Nado saranghae_ Jung Daehyun.."

Setelah itu mereka kembali berciuman. Tapi ciuman mereka harus berhenti karna mendengar suara ledakan kembang api. Zelo tersenyum lebar. Mengagumi keindahan kembang api diatas sana.

Sedangkan Daehyun berdecak sebal. Ia berdiri. Mengedarkan pandangannya. "YA! KAN SUDAH KU BILANG! NYALAKAN KEMBANG API SETELAH AKU SELESAI BERCIUMAN! KALIAN INI DASAR.."

Yongguk, Himchan, Youngjae dan Jongup hanya memandang Daehyun dengan pandangan sok polos.

"AWAS KALIAN SEMUA!"

Zelo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Daehyun sibuk mengejar teman-temannya. Ia bisa melihat keributan yang terjadi disana. Suasana romantis yang tadi tercipta musnah seketika.

Jujur.. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih.."

Zelo menoleh kearah ayunan disebelahnya. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Daehyun.. Terimakasih sudah mempertemukanku dengannya.."

"Zelo ayo kemari! Aku menyiapkan banyak makanan disini"

Zelo mengangguk dan buru-buru menghampiri Daehyun. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Bibirnya membisikan suatu kata.

'Selamat tinggal.. Junhong-ah'

.

.

.

.

END!

HAPPY ENDING! HUWAAA HAPPY ENDING! TUMBEN SAYA BISA BUAT CERITA SEPERTI INI /histeris sendiri/

Terimakasih karna sudah membaca cerita saya :') ini happy ending loh /terus/ wkwk pokoknya saya bahagia, terharu dan sebagainya.

Saya kembali setelah hiatus berabad-abad /ini lebay/ aaaaaaa~ saya merindukan kalian teman-teman~ Saya harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak. Maaf tidak membalas review satu persatu . ini sudah tambah panjang.

Dan, terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk teman author saya SWAG JOKER, dialah editor sekaligus orang yang mempublish cerita saya /bow/ tanpa dia saya tidak mungkin ada disini. Gomawo~ /sodorin Jongup/

Akhir kata,

Review Please? ^^


End file.
